Discussion:Lauren Wakefield
Interview Interview de Lauren Wakefield sur le site Harry Potter Wizard's Collection. -- juin 1, 2012 à 12:45 (UTC) Harry Potter Catalogue of Artefacts This 48-page rigid book was created by MinaLima Design: Eduardo Lima, Miraphora Mina and Lauren Wakefield, former graphic designers on the Harry Potter films. Filled with their favorite props from the films designed in "shadow boxes," this stunning catalogue can only be found in the Wizard's Collection. • • • Interview with graphic designer, Lauren Wakefield :What is your background? :I gained a bachelor's degree in Graphic Design from Nottingham Trent University in 2007 and whilst exhibiting my work in the subsequent graduate exhibition in London, I was lucky enough to meet Mira and Eduardo. They were looking to recruit a graphics "elf" to help out with a set for a film they were working on. To my complete and utter amazement, the film turned out to be Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and the set was revealed as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes…a dream come true for any elf! :What was your specific role in the Harry Potter art department? :As Assistant Graphic Designer, it was my job to help Mira and Eduardo with a huge variety of tasks. This could be anything from aging a stack of Daily Prophets to designing a series of intricate labels for Dumbledore's memory vials, or rushing a particular graphic prop down to the set. The Art Department, as a whole, was a very inspiring environment in which to be immersed and it was a great privilege to work alongside such talented and creative people. :Over the years, what were some of your favorite designs and why? :The Weasley shop was an unbelievable visual feast for the eyes. It was so much fun to be part of the graphics team, designing the hundreds of products that lined the three stories of shelves and stands. For me, however, the beautifully finished book, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard," is a particular favourite. With its fully illustrated pages and cloth binding, it reflects the immense amount of detail that went into creating so many of the props. :What was your inspiration for the Catalogue of Artefacts? Why shadow boxes? :These props have an unusual history in that they were all designed, crafted and archived within one studio setting, by in-house designers and craftspeople. We wanted the catalogue to bring together this unique family of artefacts, in a logical but creative way, and to capture the magic they brought to the films. Shadow boxes were a charming way to pay homage to the working environment of the film studios and to suggest how, for each set, there would usually be a collection of props standing by, ready for action. :What are you doing now? :Since finishing on the film series, I have continued to work with Mira and Eduardo, as a designer for their company MinaLima…and so the Hogwarts journey continues! The Wizard's Collection has enabled us to extend our involvement in the exciting world created for the films, challenging us to maintain the same level of magic, whilst hopefully placing a fresh spin on all things whimsical and graphic!